Straight To The End
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Leshan As Eleanor decides to take a swim, Jaimy looks at her. He starts to like her in a sexual way and he isn't sure if he has to tell her that. Ya'an Jessie arrives at Ya'an and gets along with both Dotan and Yuri very well. They work on the new-formed shelter. And as expected, a storm occurs and the three boys hide in the shelter and talk about their past in the game. Longnan The storm also happens at Longnan. JJ finished the shelter as Katy and Melissa keep talking about girl stuff. JJ feels very left out and asks Katy if she still likes him. Katy says that JJ will be his number one in this game which makes him relieved. Enshi Marcelles has slept a lot the entire day and wakes up during the storm. Edward says that they need to eat something or else they might lose next challenge. Edward keeps being paranoid since he really doesn't want to lose. Shiyan While the storm hits Shiyan, Louise tells Leon and Tamara a story about a storm she was in with her husband. Leon says he normally likes bad weather. Baiyin As it rains, the two girls stay in their shelter. Their shelter breaks at a certain point, making them to stay in the rain. Violet has it very cold and looks as if she's about to pass out. Candice says they should stay in the sea so they won't get too cold. She says that she's happy to have no mirrors, because she knows she looks terrible. Challenge The six tribes arrive at the challenge area after the storm. Everyone looks at Violet and Candice who look terrible after staying in the rain for the whole night. For this challenge, the pairs have to go into the sea and swim to the big platform. There they have to make a tower to reach their color key. Once they have gotten the key, they need to swim back to open the chest at the beach. The last tribe to do this has to go to the elimination challenge. Survivors ready? GO! The six tribes run as fast as they can and jump into the sea. Ya'an have a big lead, having Enshi and Shiyan behind them. Baiyin fail to follow the others quickly. Violet is exhausted while Candice looks like she is still in good form. Candice reaches the platform even before Longnan but she has to wait for Violet. Ya'an places first, Enshi second, Shiyan third, Leshan fourth and Longnan fifth, making Baiyin to do the elimination challenge. Elimination Challenge Even when she's annoyed, Candice hopes that Violet is doing okay. The two girls stand on the pole and try to balance. Violet isn't stable enough and drops out immediately, feeling very weak. She says she would love to go home and wishes Candice the best of luck. As Violet leaves, Candice chooses to join Leshan since she thinks Eleanor and Jaimy are very friendly and strong at some aspects of the game. Final Words "Survivor is really tough, especially when a storm occurs. I'm just happy to have been part of this adventure." - Violet, 15th Place